Radiofrequency identification (RFID) is a type of automatic identification technology that uses low wattage radio frequency transmission for identification and data cataloguing. Radiofrequency identification (RFID) accelerates and facilitates the collection of data and eliminates the need for human operations in the process. Radiofrequency identification (RFID) uses a reader and antenna array which generates an EM-field from 850 MHz and 2 GHz and special tags which respond to the EM-field with the emission of data are attached or embedded to an object. There are no moving parts in radiofrequency identification (RFID) tags and readers and the systems are able to operate effectively for extended periods without maintenance. The broadcasted radio frequency waves do not require a direct line of sight and locate objects in a three dimensional orientation and will travel through non-metallic materials.
Radiofrequency identification tags can be manufactured in various shapes, sizes and configurations to suit an intended purpose. The no contact, non-line-of-sight nature of the technology and its speed are important advantages of radiofrequency identification (RFID) systems. A tag and reader communicate in most cases with a response in less than 100 milliseconds and radiofrequency identification (RFID) tags can be read through environmentally challenging conditions. The tags can work in a temperature range from −40° C. to +200° C. and are very durable and resistant to wear.
Passive radiofrequency identification (RFID) tags are typically read-only tags programmed with a unique set of data that cannot be modified. This awards a high level of security. Passive radiofrequency identification (RFID) tags operate without a separate external power source and obtain operating power generated from the exciter/reader. Passive tags are small, inexpensive, currently ranging from 25¢ to 50¢, and are expected to rapidly drop in price to 5¢or less, and offer a theoretically unlimited operational lifetime. The tags will usually last longer than the object to which they are attached. A passive radiofrequency tag does not add to any radiofrequency energy already in the environment.
The development of radio frequency identification, called RFID, integrated circuitry and the adoption of a standardized EPC (electronics product code) in late 2003 has permitted use of RFID tags in a wide range of applications. Use of such arrangements in a product package has a wide variety of applications, including inventory, product processing, and tamper-indication, by monitoring the unique tag of the product package.
Radiofrequency identification tags are currently used for identifying and locating animals. The application created for animal identification is invaluable for farmers and pet owners. Animal tracking tags, inserted under the skin of an animal, are only a few millimeters in size. The specific identification coded in tag is recorded in a database. This system can monitor the animal's identity, location, type of diet, and living conditions.
The microelectronics assembly is configured for radio frequency interaction by the provision of a suitable radio frequency identification (RFID) integrated circuit currently placed on a silicon chip the size of a grain of sand, an antenna, and one or more interconnections operatively connecting the circuit and the antenna. The resulting assembly is commonly referred to as an RFID tag.
A radiofrequency identification system consists of three major components; comprising a reader (or interrogator), its associated antenna and the transponders (radio frequency tags, /RFID Cards) that carry the unique programmed data and a computer or other system for processing data which is read by a reader.
The reader transmits a low-power radio signal generally, under 3 watts, through its antenna, that the tag receives via its own antenna to power an integrated circuit (chip). Using the energy it gets from the signal when it enters the radio field, the tag will briefly converse with the reader for verification and the exchange of data. Once that data is received by the reader it can be sent to a controlling computer for processing and management.
A radiofrequency identification tag contains an electronic chip as a principal element, which is controlling the communication with the reader. This contains a section of memory functioning to store the identification codes or other data; the memory being accessed at the communication time. The RFID tags can be attached or integrated in the objects for identification.
The present invention is directed to a RFID tag embedded or mounted into an implantable medical device for the identification of the medical device as to manufacturer and model, for determination of global positioning of the device and identifying the instruments used to insert and remove the medical device. For example in total joint replacement, if the medical implant device is embedded with a radiofrequency identification tag (RFID) the surgical implantation of the device could be monitored by a global positioning navigational system. The implanted device could be serially monitored for any change in alignment, wear or loosening during the lifetime of the implant. Radiofrequency identification tags (RFID) are virtually impossible to copy. Radiofrequency identification technology can easily be adopted for medical confidentiality.